Promises Unbroken, a Love Kept
by Cielag
Summary: Is Connor willing to sacrifice everything to protect Abby from death? --chapters have been revised and now the story is complete!-
1. Part I

**Characters:** Abby, Connor, Captain Strong, and three soldiers  
**Spoilers:** None  
**A/N:** I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. This was written ahead of schedule to help answer mostly everyone asking me, "What happened to Connor?" I'm glad to have written this so it is no longer in my head. To sum the story up, Captain Strong holds a grudge against Danny for an occurence back in Bosnia, 1995 and has joined forces with a Miss Preisner who wishes to sell the baby pyroraptors overseas and breed the others. Captain Strong's mission is to capture the baby raptors and kill Abby, Connor, and Danny so that they cannot find them again. Strong has his own agenda, however.  
**Summary:** Is Connor willing to sacrifice everything to protect Abby from death?**

* * *

The Wellington Zoo**  
Abby pounded fiercely against the blackened metal, screaming, "Connor open this door!"

But with his back against the entrance, Connor wouldn't budge even as his enemy closed the gap between them. For once he felt no fear. All that was protecting Abby from these hired-killers was this piece of metal and Connor would be damned if he would let them through it! The thugs might have gotten past Danny and taken the baby raptors, but they were sorely mistaken if they thought that they could get to Abby!

As Connor pressed his back against the door, one of the soldiers took a step out from the other advancing two. Cracking his knuckles, the bald man grinned, "Why don't you listen to her, eh? Might save you some pain for when you die."

"What's death without some pain?" Connor smirked wryly though his heart pounded against his chest. This only amplified the throbbing along Connor's face from where earlier he had been punched. But with the adrenaline pushing at his nerves, Connor could only respond to his strong impulse to protect Abby and any immediate pain he felt went ignored.

"You're an annoying little bollocks aren't you?" the soldier growled, now only a foot away.

Bumping his head against door, Connor's breathing rapidly increased. Smartly he answered, "Some find it to be rather cute, actually."

"Cheeky bastard…"

Death was staring him in the face and the only thing Connor could defend himself with were jokes? But as it were, he would have no time to reflect on this for the opposition grabbed him by the shoulders and drove his knee drove deeply into Connor's stomach. Sucking in as much air as he could, Connor tried to remain on his feet but found himself collapsing towards the cement. Replace came through like fire and immediately Connor's eyes welled with tears.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, the soldier jerked Connor into a standing position. The youth tried to inhale as much air as he could but immediately found himself doubled over as the soldier repeatedly threw his fist into Connor's stomach. His knees buckling, Connor nearly dropped into the man's arms. Desperate to right himself, Connor grabbed at whatever clothing was available. This however, only resulted in him being thrown into the door.

Connor fell to the ground, groaning pitifully as he tried to salvage whatever air he had left in him. He could hear Abby's soft cries from behind the door. Even if she wasn't in the room, Abby could imagine the scene that was unfolding. For once in her life, Abby had been placed into a truly helpless state. And though Connor regretted this deeply, he still wasn't about to unlock the door just to make her feel better. With faltering strength, Connor slowly picked himself up from the floor and eyed the three soldiers.

Clenching his fists, Connor prepared himself for combat. However, despite Connor's will, the experience of the soldier proved too much for him as the soldier delivered a painfully humiliating blow against his jaw. The force of the blow slammed his head against the door and a veil of grey briefly clouded Connor's eyes. Bewildered at the strike he had just received, Connor stood still for a moment and then, as if in slow motion, he collapsed to the floor.

Backing away, the commanding soldier barked to his comrade, "Get the cow! We haven't got all day!"

Moving forward, the soldier grumbled, "Why do I always get stuck with the cow? I don't see why they really matter! What possible harm can they do us?"

"It's the Captain's orders," the first soldier hissed. "Neither one leaves this place alive! We don't need these fuckwits following us!"

"Fair 'nough," grinned the soldier as he took another step towards Connor.

The man's foot grazed Connor's face as the soldier reached for the door handle. Like a snake, Connor sprang forward and tackled the man by his legs. Startled, the man yelled as he crashed to the ground. Connor seized this opportunity to thwart his enemy and he pounced on the man, throwing his fists furiously at him.

Blinding pain suddenly filled Connor's vision as the butt of a handgun smashed into his right ear. Falling to the side, Connor made to protect himself but was savagely hurled into the floor.

"You really think you can do the hero role Mr. Connor Temple?"

Connor recognized the voice. Black boots with slick polish stepped in Connor's vision. The sight of blood splatter on the tips caused Connor to pull back in alarm. He yelled furiously, "I have a lot more courage than you think, Strong!"

"I somehow doubt that," said the Captain as he regarded his gun with loving adoration. "You're such the big man… laying face-down on the floor. Let me check here…" He mocked fright, then grinned wickedly down at his injured captive. "I think maybe my boots just got scared!"

"They should be," Connor replied with a defiant grin, "They have to carry your feet around all day."

Anger flared in the Captain's eyes and he struck him cruelly with the tip of the boot. This affected an agonizing cry as it fractured Connor's ribs. Proud to have caused such an involuntary moment of silence, Strong squared his shoulders and sneered, "Say what you want you worthless twat. There's nothing left for you but darkness."

A few short coughs fell from Connor's lips. Already his body was shaking from the strain and his muscles felt as though someone had lit them on fire. Lifting his head, Connor tried to reclaim some pride as he said, "Yeah well I say that you'll get there before I do."

Strong furrowed his brows and the thin wisp of a smile pulled into an unforgiving frown. Sniffing in annoyance, Strong nodded at him, "I can appreciate your enthusiasm Connor, but unfortunately for you…" To his cohorts the soldier gave a brisk jerk of his head and at once Connor was yanked to his feet.

The leering grin of the man, dripping with triumph, brought a surge of anger in Connor as he did his best to remain upright. Sorely he wanted to take the man down and prove to that it wasn't always about physical strength but intelligence as well. But for the moment, Connor knew that it would be wise to remain silent.

The Captain kissed the barrel of his weapon before he pressed it against Connor's forehead. "Let's make this simple, you insignificant sod. I know you think your mate is safe inside of that storage room, but I know that it locks from the outside and so that means you have the key."

"Figure that out all on your own, eh?"

Strong grasped Connor tightly around the throat and pushed the barrel harder into Connor's skin. The man growled, "Do not tempt me!" Strong released Connor and continued in tone portraying the wickedness within him, "Make this easier on yourself and hand it over."

Throwing his shoulders back and lifting his chin defiantly into the air, Connor replied, "Never."

To the right of him, a soldier thrust his elbow into Connor's sore ribs, causing him to jolt horribly. Despite his quaking knees, Connor forced himself to remain standing. Abby was counting on him. Of all the times he failed her he would not let her down this time! His glare deepened as he focused on the ruthless man's eyes.

Tilting his head to the side, Strong clicked his tongue together and inquired after a leisurely spell, "Come now, don't tell me you want your mate to suffer as well, now do you?"

"I'm taking her place," Connor replied with added emphasis to the last word. "You will not get to her no matter what you do to me, I promise you that."

"How boringly noble of you." At once the Captain pulled the gun from Connor's head and began a slow pace around his captive.

* * *


	2. Part II

**Characters**: Abby, Connor, Captain Strong, and three soldiers  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. This was written ahead of schedule to help answer mostly everyone asking me, "What happened to Connor?" I'm glad to have written this so it is no longer in my head. To sum the story up, Captain Strong holds a grudge against Danny for an occurence back in Bosnia, 1995 and has joined forces with a Miss Preisner who wishes to sell the baby pyroraptors overseas and breed the others. Captain Strong's mission is to capture the baby raptors and kill Abby, Connor, and Danny so that they cannot find them again. Strong has his own agenda, however.  
**Summary:** Is Connor willing to sacrifice everything to protect Abby from death?

* * *

Inside the storage room, Abby pressed against the door. Every agonizing cry of Connor sent a jolt of pain through her on his behalf. Abby could almost see the four soldiers surrounding her him. What fear Connor had to have right now! Surely a G-rex would have looked less terrifying by these standards! Desperately Abby wanted to be beside him, fighting these men and reclaiming the baby raptors. But Connor wasn't going to allow it. He had observed the situation more clearly than she had and thusly had acted on what he felt was right. Out of everyone, Connor loved her the most and was willing to die for her protection. If only she could have indicated in some form to Connor that she would have gladly done the same for him! In frustration Abby leaned against the door and listened on.

"Since you insist on doing things your own way, let's make good of one of your promises," grinned Strong. He grabbed Connor by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the metal door, causing Connor to sink some and on the other side Abby recoiled in alarm.

Connor yelped in pain but was quick to recover. He threw his head forward and butted the cruel man with his forehead. And though this had caused Strong to immediately release him, the blow momentarily knocked Connor senseless and he collapsed once more against the door. Whirling on Connor strong pointed his weapon at the youth. Knowing that the bullet was likely to go through him as well as the door, Connor leapt at the fiend, tackling him just as the gun went off.

The round ripped through Connor's side before embedding itself harmlessly into the upper wall. Both Connor and Strong crashed to the floor. For a moment Connor lay motionless, giving the other two soldiers an opportunity to pounce him while the third helped their Captain up. Grabbing him underneath his arm, the soldiers picked Connor's limp form off of their leader and threw him against the door. In the darkness Abby pressed her hand against the door, panic numbing her body.

"Connor!" she gasped, half-choked with tears. "Connor!"

The frightened cry of his dear friend, though very faint in his ears, wrapped around Connor's heart and pulled him back towards consciousness. A surge of encouragement spread through Connor like the sun across a blackened desert. His eyes fluttered for a moment, then opened. Strong towered above him, the handgun quaking in his grasp. Connor swallowed hard, fighting every ounce of him that screamed for sleep. But he could not rest, not now; not when Abby was still in danger.

The soldier who had earlier tried to get past Connor stepped up to his superior and spoke in a raised whisper, "Captain, begging your pardon Sir, but you know Professor Cutter is not going to be kept away from this. He and that army of Lester's will soon be here, and Miss Preisner said that we were not to harm him or--"

"Yes, I know what the guv'nor' ordered," growled Strong. "You, take your men and secure the raptors. I'm going to deal with this fuckwit and his cow. If anything comes at you, get the fuck out of here! Miss Preisner only needs to know about the four raptors. Now get going!"

The soldier withdrew and gestured for his men to clear the room. Now that he was alone, Captain Strong came closer to the trembling Connor. "What you were forgetting mate is that your own little pet can hear everything that is going on out here. You didn't want her tortured, you say? Well, let's just see how much she feels for you, eh?"

At that the brute brought his sidearm down against the side of Connor's head, taking the youth to the floor. Connor could barely move from the pain radiating through his body but the strong instinct to preserve the life of the woman he loved overran every bit of commonsense he had left. As he pushed himself up he felt Strong's boot catch him in the ribs. Connor rolled over onto his stomach, unable to stop the torment ravishing his body. Each kick Connor was received like a ship at the mercy of an angry ocean. There was nothing for him to do but to take every punishing strike that Strong threw at him. Connor's cries echoed off the walls of the hollow room, creating a melancholic symphony for the enraged Abigail.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Abby cried at last, beating her fist against the door. "Stop torturing him!"

As much as she wanted to maintain composure for her sake as well as Connor's, this was her friend of more than three years; her flat mate, her close companion! Connor had nearly died several times trying to save her and had even preserved the integrity of her brother at the risk of losing his friendship with Abby! Connor was so much more than a mere friend.

Leaning against the door, Abby let tears finally fall as she screamed, "Connor! Connor!"

The piteous wailing of Abby gave Strong a moment of pause and allowed Connor a momentary reprieve. Connor lay on the floor, wheezing unsteadily. His pants were interrupted by a series of violent coughs that left droplets of blood splattered on the floor. So this was it. This was what it felt like to be truly dying! Connor shakily pushed himself up and let his back hit the metal door. If the bastard wanted Abby, he'd have to remove his dead body before that could be achieved and it would certainly be enough time for Danny and Nick to get here! Praise Lester and his insistence on the Becker brigade!

"You think you have won, hero?"

Connor glowered at his infuriating opponent. He could not be swayed from his post.

Still grinning like a mad hyena, Strong wiped his face of the blood and knelt in front of the panting Connor. Strong pressed the barrel into Connor's fresh wound, immediately causing Connor to whimper. The evil man cackled in delight, "You see, in the end hero, you will always be the fuckwit who dies in a vain attempt at making a difference while people like me, we persevere, and we will always win. It's arrogant twats like you and Quinn who make victory all the easier to obtain."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that mate," Connor spat, throwing the malicious man a stubborn glare. "Quinn is going to be here at any minute and he's going to kick your--"

Strong licked his lips and sniggered, "Quinn's dead."

Connor's mouth dropped slightly but then he narrowed his eyes in disbelief and yelled, "No, he's not dead! You're lying! "

"What he hell do you think those gunshots were about earlier? Clay pigeons?" Strong barked another evil laugh, letting his head fall back as he did so. "You may fool me once but you cannot fool me twice. Quinn had this coming for years and just think Connor, he's out of his misery and soon, so shall you. So don't look so sad for you knew it would end like this. Of course, slowly draining him of his life was much more fun than it has been dealing with you. Fucking twat."

"You bastard…!" Connor growled, bloodied tears falling down his cheeks. In a sudden burst of adrenaline pulled from the reserves he tried to lunge at Strong but the man promptly pushed the tip of the gun into the wound, causing Connor to hit the door once more with is back.

Behind the door Abby sank to the ground with him. Her heart ached at the torture that Connor had to endure for her survival. Silently Abby pounded the floor with her fist, frustrated that she was unable to do anything. What she wouldn't give to be on the other side, protecting Connor and showing that heartless soldier who the truly helpless one was! But no, she was stuck behind this door and more afraid than she had been than when the mer-creatures had taken her.

Meanwhile, Strong had managed to push Connor back to the floor with the forceful gesture of his gun that was still pressed into Connor's wound. Only a few minutes had passed by and already Connor's face was beginning to pale . Encouraged by his opponent's demise, Strong grinned at him:

"Bastard? Maybe. But at least I have the power! At last I am the commander of my own force and no one, not even the heroic Quinn can interfere with my plans! Those raptors are ensuring my retirement plans. You see, we have oversea investors who have promised so much money I can build my own island. And that is only with four of the raptors in mind, they don't know about Quinn's little favourite, Bluebird, now do they? No they don't and lucky for me because I have something special in mind for her."

"So that's what this is about? Power and money?" Connor shook his head, a scowl forming across his parched lips. "Coward," Connor whimpered, the bitterness fuelling more tears. "Quinn told me about what you did to those people and how you escaped being imprisoned for it. And now to extract revenge against someone you would torture an innocent creature! Danny told me how you betrayed the people you had sworn to protect! You betrayed them, your outfit… and you betrayed this country! You are… a fucking coward mate! That's all you are, and that's all you ever will be!"

"Fucking cheeky bastard," the soldier breathed disgustedly. He took the gun and pressed the barrel against Connor's chest. "I'll take those as your last words. At least Quinn had the decency to die without so much of a cry of defiance. Lucky for me, unfortunate for you."

* * *


	3. Part III

**Characters**: Abby, Connor, Captain Strong, and three soldiers  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. This was written ahead of schedule to help answer mostly everyone asking me, "What happened to Connor?" I'm glad to have written this so it is no longer in my head. To sum the story up, Captain Strong holds a grudge against Danny for an occurence back in Bosnia, 1995 and has joined forces with a Miss Preisner who wishes to sell the baby pyroraptors overseas and breed the others. Captain Strong's mission is to capture the baby raptors and kill Abby, Connor, and Danny so that they cannot find them again. Strong has his own agenda, however.  
**Summary:** Is Connor willing to sacrifice everything to protect Abby from death?

* * *

Connor braced himself for the inevitable. Through his pain all Connor could do was glare defiantly at his attacker. His death would not mean the victory of Captain Strong! Even if he died, Captain Strong would fail at reaching Abby. Anxiously Connor awaited his death but the evil Captain seemed to be relishing each minute of torture that he was inflicting on the youth. The trigger was squeezed and the hammer came down.

But no bullet came fourth. Connor's body trembled in relief but immediately he tensed as Strong cocked the weapon once more. Was this another game of his? Connor doubted that Strong was above the psychological battle of Russian roulette. But as the hammer fell a second time with no action, Strong's face flushed in anger.

Cursing, Strong fired repeatedly at Connor but each time the weapon just clicked and no round was ignited. "Fuck!" Strong exclaimed as he took a step back. "Fucking piece of shit…!"

Connor could scarcely believe his fortune. Silently he prayed that if he should live through this he was going to try and start going to church again. Someone up there had to still love him! At that moment one of Strong's men raced into the room, exclaiming, "Sir! It's him! We've got to get out of here!"

"I'm busy!" Strong snarled as he levelled the gun at Connor's head. Pulling the trigger, Strong was disappointed to hear the infuriating click. "Damnit to Hell!"

"Captain, did you hear me?" The soldier edged nervously forward. He saw Connor leaning against the door and saw the look of defiance still gleaming in his young eyes. Glancing over at his companion, the soldier continued, "We got what we came for, now it's time for us to go!"

"Why the hell is this gun jamming?" Strong demanded, nearly screaming in his rage. He never ceased his attempt in murdering Connor. But each time the weapon refused to work.

The soldier was growing more and more nervous as his eyes kept leaping towards the main door. "Captain Strong, I beg of you Sir--"

"Leave me!"

Shaking his head, the soldier grabbed Strong's shoulder and hissed into his ear, "It won't do us any good if you wind up behind bars or dead! Forget the twat! Just look at him, he's fucking dying mate!"

For a moment Strong ceased his futile attempts at shooting Connor and instead regarded the youth. A wicked grin spread across Strong's lips and he stepped closer to Connor.

Still defiant as ever, Connor exclaimed in a hoarse voice, "You won't get away with this!"

Strong laughed and savagely kicked Connor until the youth was lifeless on the floor. He gleefully snarled, "That's what they all say, right up until they die!"

"Please Sir!" the soldier exclaimed as he tugged on Strong's shoulder. At last Strong turned from the bloody heap and fled the room.

From the other side of the door, Abby listened intently as the sound of the boots faded. Pressing her hand against the metal, Abby prayed that Connor had somehow survived the beating. "Connor! Please, answer me! Let me out of here! Please Connor!"

Abby's voice echoed like a person yelling through cupped hands into Connor's foggy state. He tried to find the strength to sit up but even the thought of it exhausted Connor. For the moment at least, his ravaged body was left in a state of numbness, and the pain went unnoticed. The ground was safe. Nothing could hurt him here. But in Connor's heart, he knew that he still had to free Abby and so the pain had to be faced.

"Abby," Connor groaned as he tried to push himself up. "I'm coming, Abby…" Dizziness shot into his head as he leaned against the door. Knowing that he didn't have much time left, Connor jabbed the key into the slot and twisted it. Almost immediately nausea spiralled into his stomach and forced him back to the cement. Coughing harshly, Connor fought the unconsciousness that was trying to claim him.

"Connor! No!"

The voice now calling to him resembled that of Danny Quinn. But it couldn't be! Did this truly mean that he had died and was now meeting Danny in Heaven? Fearful that he had died, Connor forced open his eyes. All around him the room trembled and nothing seemed normal. Maybe he was in hell… A figure knelt before Connor and a hand pressed against his head, causing Connor to cry out suddenly. He lashed out at the person; thoughts of Strong returning flooded his mind.

"It's me Connor, it's Danny!" cried the man.

"But-- Strong, he said--" Connor blinked until the room started to stabilize. Sitting before him and looking nearly as pale as himself, was Danny. Disbelief washed over him and he stretched a hand out, whimpering, "You're alive!"

Danny gripped Connor's outstretched hand while placing his other hand on Connor's arm. He couldn't believe the amount of blood on Connor's face. "What did he do to you?" Danny asked in a choked whisper. For a quick moment, Danny forced his gaze elsewhere. Seeing Connor in this pitiful state only worsened the guilt he felt for being angry at him earlier. It was then that he heard Abby's pleas from the other side of the door.

"Please! Let me out of here!"

"Hold on a moment Abby," said Danny as he directed his attention back on Connor. "Can you move, mate?"

Pushing up with all his strength, Connor tried to sit up but the pain burned his sides and caused his vision to blur. He hardly recalled fainting but when he awoke, Danny had him in his arms. Connor tried to sit up again but more fire tore through him, this time diving into his heart. Jerking upwards, Connor cried out in pain. And though it grieved him to do so, Danny forced himself not to hear Connor's wails and safely moved him from the door.

Abby pushed open the door and rushed to Connor's side. She pushed back his bloodied hair and grasped his cheeks. "Connor, look at me, please, say something!"

"You're beautiful," was his response.

"Connor, you are so brave," Abby replied as she rubbed his cheek with her fingers. "Now you have to continue being brave, yeah?"

As long as he had Abby tenderly showering him with affection, Connor knew that he wouldn't disappoint her. A bloodied smile came to Connor's lips. "I'll try," was his only response.

"Abby," said Danny suddenly as he looked to the young woman. "Go get the truck and bring it as close as you can here. We're taking him to the hospital now."

"What about an ambulance?"

For a moment Danny said nothing, his expression betraying a sense of complete helplessness. His voice broke as he whispered, "We don't have that much time."

Abby's gaze dropped to Connor. The extent of his injury was far more than she could imagine and she knew that she was very close to losing her dearest friend. Touching Connor's cheek once more, Abby whispered, "You can make it Connor, I know you can."

Then Abby quit the room and raced for the truck. Back in the room, Danny let Connor rest once more on his back. Smoothening Connor's hair, Danny's eyes travelled along Connor's upper torso until he saw the blood stain on Connor's jacket. With the gentlest of care, Danny pushed back the clothing. But what he saw trailing upwards of the wound grieved Danny even more. The bruising was unusual for surface abrasions and it meant only one thing; internal bleeding.

Danny began undoing Connor's scarf and gently pulled it from around the man's neck. "I'm not giving up on you so don't you dare give up on me!"

As Danny pressed the cloth to the wound, Connor instantaneously writhed in agony. Gripping Danny's shoulder, Connor refused to let go but to this, Danny did not object. Just hearing that pitiful wailing was enough to drive guilty pain through Danny but he refused to ease up on the pressure. Connor couldn't die on him, not now! As Connor's sobs lessened, Danny began to gently scoop Connor into his arms but the youth was quick to reject.

"Danny… it hurts… put me down, put me down!" It seemed as though every bone in his body had been broken as the firestorm continued dragging him deeper into an inescapable chasm. Gripping Danny's jacket even tighter, Connor fought to look into his friend's eyes. "Leave me Danny, you must go!"

"You're out of your mind," said Danny, nearly choking on the laugh that escaped him. "How could you expect me to do that, eh?"

"Strong is going to torture Bluebird."

The news devastated the already broken man. But despite his urge to protect his beloved raptor, Danny shook his head and responded, "I'm taking care of you first."

"She's your family," Connor replied. This had been precisely the argument that had earlier made the two not want to speak to one another. But as Connor felt that his comic book of a life was coming to a close, he could harbour no anger towards his close friend. His smile was pained as Connor continued, "You must go to her and stop Strong before he does to her what he did to me. She's counting on you Danny. Go, save her."

"Not until you are safe," Danny whispered. He suddenly gripped Connor's hand and nearly sobbing, he said, "You are my best friend Connor. No one can replace you. I do love those raptors, but they are not my entire family. Forgive me Connor, I should have made that more clear to you and I am sorry that I hurt you with what I said."

"I forgive you," Connor said with a waning smile. "But I meant what I said, go and find Bluebird."

Ignoring the tears welling in his eyes, Danny replied, "I'm taking care of you first. Now come on, stay tough!" Danny made to pick Connor up once more but the youth suddenly pulled away, his cries sent a new wave of chills down Danny's spine.

"Please Danny, don't be an idiot. You know I'm dying!"

"You're not dying!"

"I am Danny, just admit it!"

"I refuse to!" Danny grasped Connor's chin with his hand and stared pleadingly into the youth's eyes. "Connor, you have survived everything that has been thrown at you! I know you're tough! You can beat this, don't give up now!"

By this point Connor had been reduced to sobs. He let Danny cradle him against his chest, both grateful for the companionship of a trusted friend, but also grieved in knowing that Danny was unwilling to leave him to die. Refusing to be comforted, Connor pleaded in a whimper, "Please Danny, I don't want to die but I can't stop what has happened. You have an opportunity to save other lives. You know they mean a lot to me as well. So just go, please--"

"I'm not going to lose you now!" Danny exclaimed. "Connor, I don't want to lose you. And forgive me for this… because you are my family and I love you, I am going to have to hurt you again." Without waiting for Connor's response, Danny lifted the youth and once more he found himself fighting to ignore Connor's pained cries as he rushed out of the room.

After meeting up with Danny, Abby led him to where she had parked the truck on the grass. Once they had Connor in the backseat, Danny slipped into the back and resumed his protective vigil. The tears that he was desperately trying to dry kept replacing themselves and the only comfort Danny found was in trying to talk to Connor.

"You're going to make it Connor," Abby stated from the driver's seat.

The tiring journey towards the hospital contained of little else. As Connor's energy lessened, he became less able to talk until at last Danny silenced him. Connor was grateful that at least one of his friends had stayed in the back to keep him warm. The blood-loss had turned a relatively warm environment into something like being in a freezer. He turned his head into Danny's shoulder and tried to take in his warmth.

"Three miles!" Abby suddenly exclaimed. She anxiously looked back at Connor and saw that his eyes were barely open. Forcing herself to look ahead, Abby pleaded through tears, "You can make it Connor, just three more miles and then you'll get all the help you need."

"I've got nothing left," Connor whimpered, his voice trembling with pain. "I'm afraid I'm not Han Solo after all." Tears began rolling down Connor's face and he said almost ruefully, "I don't even make a very good R2-D2."

"That's nonsense Connor," said Danny quietly as he looked down at his brother. "You've always been a Wedge Antilles to me."

"Wedge?" Connor inquired, his brows furrowing some in confusion. "But… how?"

With a knowing smile, Danny said, "Antilles was a hero through and through, just like you. And, just as you are, Wedge is dedicated to the good and fiercely loyal to his mates. Wedge cares about everyone and often risks his life to ensure the survival of others." Connor beamed through his tears, hardly believing that Danny would think so highly of him.

Danny continued, "Whenever the chips are down, you are always there, willing to help. There is nothing too difficult for either of you. And like him, Connor, you are also the most underrated, most irreplaceable friend on our team. I hope you know how important you are and how none of us could have gotten this far if it hadn't been for you."

Connor's heart swelled with pride. Gripping Danny's jacket, Connor whispered, "I would do it all over again, brother."

Slowly Connor's head sank against Danny's shoulder until he slumped completely in the man's arms. Fright overcame Danny and he immediately pulled Connor up some. But the youth did not respond. His grip lessened on the coat until finally Connor's hand fell limp in his lap. Danny shook Connor, urging him awake with frantic calls. None of this Connor answered.

"Please, don't go," Danny pleaded as he pressed his fingers against Connor's neck. He held his breath as he waited for a pulse. But there was none. Shaking his head, Danny tried to clear his mind. "No, no, no! Damnit I refuse to believe--" Once more Danny felt for a sign of life, this time checking Connor's wrist.

But Connor was gone.

The truck pulled alongside an ambulance and Abby leapt out of her seat, setting off immediately to grab a doctor. In the backseat, a stunned Danny held his lifeless brother tight against his chest. Danny pressed his forehead against Connor's and sighed deeply. But at last the sickening realisation sank in and Danny broke down completely, weeping bitterly over his friend. His grief was inconsolable.

Outside, Abby's cries were growing louder as nurses with a stretcher raced towards the truck. But Danny hardly noticed them. Words seemed to whisper into his soul, "In my weakness you can make me strong again." Danny opened his eyes and regarded Connor's deceased form. He repeated the words to himself, and then embraced his dear brother. "I'm never going to give up on you brother."

* * *


End file.
